


Coming Home

by nyoungcat0913



Series: Verse'2 [1]
Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 17:15:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11673570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyoungcat0913/pseuds/nyoungcat0913
Summary: A really short fic where Jinyoung is hoping to find his way back home.[NOTE] I have decided to make a series of short fics that's inspired by the songs in JJ Project's new album, Verse'2. All fics are unrelated and NOT all is going to be OTP focused. I hope you guys enjoy!





	Coming Home

I woke up alone and cold in a dark forest. I don't remember how I got there, or what I was doing before this. There was literally nothing but endless trees. I look up, and see the moon shining brightly. For some reason, even though I'm all alone, I wasn't scared. I stood still for a while, trying to get my bearings, trying to remember what is it I was doing here, but I couldn't remember. And so I decided to find my way out of this forest and go home. Jaebum hyung might be worried about me.

"Jaebum...hyung." I mutter under cold breath. While I think about him, there was suddenly this awful sadness enveloping my chest. I started to cry. I don't even know why, but I knew right then and there, I needed to find him. I decided to walk aimlessly, hoping the direction I'm going through will get me out of this forest. I think about him, using him as a source of courage. I wanted to find him. I wanted to hold him. And the only way to do that was to come home to him. Jaebum became my driving force. My reason to keep moving forward from that moment on.

The path seemed endless, the trees grow bigger as I walk farther from where I started. It was quiet. Too quiet. I couldn't hear a single thing, not even crickets. And I stopped. "Jinyoung..." Someone had said from the distance, it was coming from the opposite direction of where I was going. "Jaebum hyung??" I turned, hoping to find him standing behind me. But there was no one. I was all alone. But the voice kept calling me, as if beckoning me to come find the source. But I know who that voice came from. It was Jaebum. He's calling out to me as if telling me to come find him and I will. I ran towards where the voice is coming from, willing myself to move forward despite how tired my legs have become and finally, I arrived at an open area. My car parked on the side of the road, my surroundings still, silent, as if time had completely stopped. I ran towards my car, hoping to find Jaebum there, but he wasn't there. He wasn't anywhere. I called out to him, all the while trying to fight the growing anxiety in my chest. All I want is to find him, to hold him, to be close to him, but he wasn't anywhere. He wasn't where I look, every corner on the open road, I couldn't find him and soon enough, I grew too tired to even move. I walked back to my car, and as I opened the door, I heard Jaebum's voice again. "Jinyoung, please!" he had said. I turned to where I thought the voice was coming from, but I was all alone. But the voice came, even louder than before, "Please, come back to me, Jinyoung!" He had said, pleading. But how? How can I come back to you when I don't even know where you are?" Tears escaped my eyes as the voice grew clearer every time. "Jinyoung, please. Hold on." Jaebum's voice had said, and then my head started to hurt. It felt like hard pounding at the side of my head and I screamed in pain. Images started flashing back and forth in my mind, the pain kept on coming, growing more painful by the minute.

The next thing I knew it was around afternoon. The sun shining brightly as if to blind me. Everything is moving. I realized I was in the car and I turned I could see him focusing on the road ahead. I attempted to speak, but nothing came out. I suddenly reached out to him but not on my own freewill. As if it was moving on its own, but I could feel the warmth of his hald, he turned to me and smiled. "I love you." he had said. But his voice sounded distant and then everything suddenly stood still. I could feel my heart growing heavy, I could feel him growing more distant by the second and I tried to reach out for his hand but my body won't move. Suddenly, everything went dark. I turned to look ahead and I could faintly see bright light from a distance. "A tunnel?" I mumbled. The light grew bigger, faster, brighter. I was fast approaching the light and it frightened me. I repeated his name in my head, as if chanting to myself. I don't want to go, I don't want to leave. I want to see you, I want to hold you. I want to feel you again. And I closed my eyes and his voice faintly called out for me and I called him back. "Please, don't go..." the voice had said. "I'm not going anywhere." I answered back. "Jinyoung, I love you." his voice now clearer, as if he's speaking right in front of me. "I love you too." Everything started to hurt, it was as if I started to feel everything and I tried reaching out, calling his name as I regained control of my own voice. "Jaebum...Jaebum...JAEBUM!" I opened my eyes and the light was there, but it wasn't as frightening as before. I could faintly see a sillouette, as if it's standing right above me.

And then the voice came, "Jinyoung???" He softly said, I tried to focus my eyes on the sillouette and finally, as my sight cleared, I could see Jaebum's pain stricken face. His eyes filled with tears, hands and shirt filled with blood.

_'Blood?'_ I thought. _'My...blood?'_

"I thought I lost you, Jinyoung." Jaebum whispered, relief in his voice enveloping me with its warmth. "Jaebum...hyung." I looked at him, not wanting to leave my eyes from him. He smiled, tears kept running down his cheeks and I wanted to wipe them away but my whole body hurts. "I...love...you..." I said, weakly. And he smiled even more, "I know." his kissing my hand now. And I willed myself to smile back at him and with the strength I have left, I said, "I'm home." He nods and smiles, "Welcome home, Jinyoung."


End file.
